Une petite escapade qui tourne mal
by Gypso
Summary: En permission, Jim subit un accident. Heureusement, une jeune femme mystérieuse est là pour lui venir en aide.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Paramount. Je ne retire pas d'argent de cette histoire._

**Une escapade qui tourne mal**

Jim appuya son bras sur le tronc de l'énorme arbre qui était à côté de lui. La vue était magnifique. De gros flocons tombaient lentement sur le sol. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, tout était d'un calme enveloppant. Jim replaça ses lunettes sur ses yeux et enligna ses raquettes dans la pente abrupte devant lui. Il mit la majorité de son poids vers l'arrière de façon à ce que ses crampons n'accrochent pas dans la neige et en s'accroupissant, il se mit à prendre de la vitesse. Les flocons se mirent à frapper son visage de plus en plus vite. Jim était heureux. Il avait l'impression de revenir en enfance. Il vit arriver rapidement une courbe qui n'était pas visible du haut. Malgré ses tentatives pour ralentir, il alla frapper violemment un tronc d'arbre, recevant en même temps une lourde couche de neige qui se trouvait sur les branches. Jim Kirk poussa une longue plainte lorsqu'il sentit la neige entrer dans son manteau et descendre doucement le long de son dos. Un grand frisson parcouru tout son corps. Le capitaine de l'Entreprise secoua son manteau et se coucha sur le dos afin de regarder les flocons tomber. Il ne s'était pas vraiment fait mal. Peut être une belle prune sur le front, mais rien qui pouvait gâcher ce moment de détente bien mérité. Pour une des rares fois depuis plusieurs mois, il n'avait que pour seul souci son bien être. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Jim se remit debout et continua sa randonnée.

Une bonne heure plus tard, le jeune capitaine fit une pause pour prendre un peu d'eau. Il en profita pour manger une barre de noix afin d'avoir assez d'énergie pour poursuivre son escapade dans la lourde neige. Jim adorait sentir la neige s'enfoncer doucement après chacun de ses pas. Dans la nature, il avait l'impression d'être une autre personne. Il adorait l'Entreprise et ne laisserait jamais son vaisseau, mais il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur de cet équipage si performant. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de ses tourments, car il devait toujours paraître fort et en contrôle… celui sur qui on peut compter lorsque tout ne va pas. Ce que Jim aurait aimé parfois c'est pouvoir lui aussi pouvoir compter sur ce genre de personne. Heureusement, Spock et McCoy était là et savaient l'épauler chacun de leur façon. Il referma son sac et reprit sa marche. Dans quelques heures, il allait devoir trouver un endroit pour son campement de nuit. Il adorait ce genre d'escapade où la seule chose dont il devait se préoccuper était de dormir, manger et admirer, quel plaisir !

//////////////////////////////

McCoy termina de faire le ménage de son bureau. Il avait manqué de temps pour terminer plusieurs rapports demandés par Starfleet. Il poussa un long soupir et s'étira un moment. Il se mit à penser au Capitaine. McCoy espérait que tout aille pour le mieux. Il savait qu'il était parfois beaucoup trop protecteur envers Jim, mais sachant que ce dernier ne se préoccupait pas de son état de santé, c'était son devoir d'y veiller. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si on avait eu des nouvelles de lui. Il tourna son écran et appela la passerelle.

-Passerelle, ici Spock ! déclara aussitôt le Vulcain qui était aux commandes.

-M. Spock, je me demandais si nous avions eu des nouvelles du capitaine ?

-Aucune nouvelle depuis 3 jours. Docteur, dois-je vous rappeler que la planète où se trouve le capitaine est hors d'atteinte de nos communicateurs. Nous devons le récupérer dans 2 jours 4 heures et…

McCoy coupa sèchement le Vulcain avant qu'il ne termine son estimation.

-Merci M. Spock , rouspéta le docteur avant de fermer la communication.

Le docteur ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et sortit une bouteille de Brandy ainsi qu'un verre. Il avait bien mérité une petite pause puisqu'il en avait pour presque toute la nuit.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Après avoir installé son campement, Jim sortit son réchaud pour faire fondre de la neige. Il n'avait pas très faim et décida qu'un simple petit bouillon serait suffisant pour son souper. Il versa le liquide fumant dans sa tasse et s'installa confortablement dans sa tente. Il pouvait bien entendre les bruits de l'extérieur et il se laissa bercer par le vent qui soufflait doucement sur les parois de son abri. Peu de temps plus tard, le capitaine s'endormit.

À l'aube, il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un drôle de bruit provenant de la forêt. Il se mit à fouiller rapidement pour son phaser, puis se rappela qu'il n'avait rien apporté de tel durant ses quelques jours de repos. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit de la porte de sa tente et mit le pied dans sa tasse qui traînait non loin de son lit. Jim glissa lourdement sur le sol. L'étrange bruit cessa aussitôt. Le capitaine se releva sur ses gardes. S'il voulait donner l'impression que la tente était vide, c'était chose ratée. Il entendit des pas, puis un drôle de cri. Jim attrapa son manteau et sortit rapidement de la tente. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'ajuster à la pénombre qui planait encore sur cette nouvelle journée. Il vit une frêle silhouette sauter d'arbres en arbres. Elle semblait courir après quelque chose. Jim vit plusieurs grosses traces de pattes dans la neige. Se pouvait-il qu'un animal ait rôdé proche de sa tente durant la nuit?

Le capitaine attacha ses raquettes puis sursauta en entendant une voix provenant de la forêt.

- Il vous faudra être davantage prudent si vous voulez vivre longtemps , dit la voix provenant des hauteurs.

Jim chercha pendant quelques secondes sa provenance, puis les yeux aiguisés du capitaine s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette d'une jeune femme perchée dans un arbre. Très agile, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol comme si elle ne pesait rien. La jeune femme s'avança vers le capitaine qui avait l'air encore surpris.

-N'avez-vous pas de langue, lança doucement la jeune femme.

Jim se mit à sourire s'imaginant l'air qu'il devait avoir. Il se frotta les mains sur sons pantalon afin d'enlever la saleté qu'elles pouvaient avoir et tendit sa main.

- Jim Kirk, homme peu prudent en forêt, dit finalement le capitaine avec un léger sourire.

-Vous savez, dans ces bois, il est préférable d'enterrer sous la neige toute nourriture. Les Naguas ont un odorat fin et arrive à trouver presque n'importe quoi, dit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

- Merci de me prévenir, je ne savais pas, je ne connaissais pas les Naguas. Jim enchaîna tout de suite, il était intrigue par cette jeune femme : « Puis-je savoir quel est votre nom ? »

-Oh ! Pardonnez-moi. Je me nomme Nala… Nala d'Ici, dit la jeune femme en pointant en direction de sa droite, puis, elle ajouta : « ou de Là ». Elle pointa la direction opposée.

- Enchanté Nala D'Ici ou De Là! Je suis James T. Kirk, en voyage, mais mes amis m'appellent Jim.

Le capitaine tendit sa main en direction de Nala qui s'avança pour la serrer. Jim ramassa quelques objets que le Nagua avait éparpillés sans doute dans le but de trouver de la nourriture à l'intérieur et proposa un café à sa nouvelle connaissance. Une fois son brûleur en marche et le café prêt, il tendit une tasse à Nala qui sentit l'arôme du café avant de prendre une petite gorgée. Jim la regarda faire, intrigué, puis se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle recracha rapidement le liquide noire dans la neige. Gênée, elle déposa la tasse et balbutia une courte excuse.

Jim se mit à rire. Pour une première expérience, le café de fortune n'était pas un bon baptême. Il se servit une tasse et utilisa cette dernière pour se réchauffer les mains.

- Dites-moi Nala, que faites-vous dans la forêt à cette heure aussi matinale ? Dit Jim en la regardant de ses yeux noisettes.

- J'aime me promener… Et vous ? Que faites-vous par ici ? Je ne vous avais jamais rencontré auparavant. …

Jim prit une autre gorgé et observa un moment la jeune femme. Elle portait un court manteau brun et une paire de raquette était accrochée dans son dos. Ses yeux, d'un bleu-vert pâle attiraient le regard. Elle avait les traits fins et semblait fragile. Il avait peine à croire que c'était la même personne qu'il avait vu se déplacer d'arbres en arbres comme si elle volait. Nala repoussa ses longs cheveux roux derrière son dos et réajusta une de ses bottes.

-En fait, je suis en vacances pour quelques jours et j'ai pensé les passer en pleine nature. J'ignorais que j'étais proche d'habitations. J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé.

-Vous êtes loin de zones habités, vous ne dérangez personne, » répondit Nala en se levant doucement.

Elle jeta plusieurs regards dans la forêt puis se tourna vers le capitaine.

-J'ai été bien heureuse de vous rencontrer, soyez prudents et surtout, passez de bonnes vacances … reposantes.

Nala tendit sa main pour remercier le capitaine de lui avoir fait goûter son café. Puis, elle se dirigea lentement dans la forêt. Étrangement, Jim la regarda s'en aller. Il était surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à marcher dans la neige. Lorsqu'elle disparut de sa vue, Jim retourna à la réalité. Cette rencontre lui avait laissé une impression de mystère et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il se mit à ramasser son matériel pour reprendre son trajet. Il se sentait calme, reposé et tellement bien dans cet environnement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Spock vérifia auprès du téléporteur si le matériel médical était bel et bien en place dans le hangar 3 de l'Entreprise. Les membres de l'équipe médical avait fait un excellent travail en classant chaque contenant dans des boîtes bien identifiées. Il communiqua avec le responsable du téléporteur pour donner le signal du transport. Le matériel allait être téléporté dans la colonie minière au prise avec une épidémie de Grippe tallienne. Avec les médicaments appropriés, cette vague de maladie allait être rapidement enrayée.

Une fois assuré que le transport était en cours, il retourna sur la passerelle pour s'assurer de la bonne réception du matériel auprès de la colonie.

Sur la passerelle, tout était calme et on pouvait sentir un certain air de légèreté. L'Entreprise n'avait pas souvent la chance d'obtenir des missions de transport de matériel et l'équipage avait l'impression d'être en permission.

Spock n'aimait pas sentir ce petit air de relâchement. Il ne comprenait pas le besoin que les humains avaient de devoir prendre des vacances en dehors de leur lieu de travail. Il avait appris à l'accepter, mais ne comprenait pas. Certes, le capitaine était en permission, mais cette dernière avait été un ordre donné par le Dr. McCoy. Suite à leur dernière mission, Jim avait été blessé et n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment se reposer. Le docteur en avait fait un ultimatum.

/////////////////

La journée avançait bien et Jim se sentait en forme. Sans doute que tout cet air frais avait pour effet de vivifier son corps habitué à un environnement clos et artificiel. Le capitaine enleva ses raquettes et les attache solidement dans son dos. Il solidifia son sac et enleva une paire de mitaine pour ne garder que de légers gants qui allaient l'empêcher de glisser. Jim jeta un long regard à la falaise qui trônait devant lui. Impossible de ne pas l'escalader. Le capitaine de l'Entreprise avait toujours aimé l'escalade, même s'il avait peu de possibilité de s'exercer. Il se mit à progresser rapidement. Il y avait plusieurs grosses roches, ce qui facilitait les prises. Jim fit une courte pause afin de visualiser le trajet qu'il devait parcourir. Il plaça son pied sur une roche pointue et s'élança en prenant appuie sur cette dernière. Sans s'y attendre, son pied glissa et il se retrouva coincé entre deux roches. Il essaya de ses déprendre, mais n'y arriva pas. Possiblement qu'une attache de sa botte accrochait à la roche. Après plusieurs tentatives pour se déprendre, le capitaine fit une pause et se mit à penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il lâcha la prise d'une de ses mains et essaya de desserrer sa botte afin de pouvoir l'enlever.

Soudain, il sentit une étrange vibration. Ne sachant pas trop d'où provenait le bruit, il secoua de plus en plus vigoureusement son pied avec de se libérer. Les vibrations s'accentuèrent rapidement. Tout se passa si vite que Jim n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentit une énorme masse l'arracher de sa paroi et l'entraîner rapidement vers le bas avec elle. Il fut submergé par la neige et se mit à chercher son air. Jim lutta un moment pour rester conscient, mais sentit le noir envahir sa vue et son corps heurter violemment le sol et les roches que l'avalanche entraînait avec elle. Il gisait sous une énorme masse de neige qui faisait pression sur son corps et empêchait l'air d'arriver à ses poumons.

Jim errait entre la semi-conscience et l'inconscience quand il sentit une force le tirer de son caveau de neige. Il vit une éblouissante lumière et ferma les yeux avant de perdre connaissance. Le corps inconscient du capitaine fut traîné rapidement vers un endroit sec et où un bon feu diffusait sa chaleur.

La jeune femme regarda rapidement l'état dans lequel le capitaine se trouvait. Il était en un morceau, son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses et il avait une plaie plus importante à la tête qui saignait abondamment. Elle appuya fermement ses mains sur la chair ouverte afin d'arrêter l'afflue de sang. Rapidement, le flot ralenti pour s'arrêter sous la pression exercée par la jeune femme. Elle continua à examiner le capitaine et porta son attention à son épaule et son bras droit qui n'était pas dans une position normale. Elle enleva doucement une partie du manteau du capitaine et passa doucement sa main sur la peau froide de l'homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle sentit les os bouger sous la peau, ce qui lui permit de faire un diagnostique rapide. L'épaule était sortit de son axe et on pouvait sentir plusieurs fracture le long du bras. Elle passa rapidement sa main sur les autres membres du capitaine pour s'arrêter au niveau de la cheville. Cette dernière semblait enflée. Elle décida d'agir rapidement pour remettre l'épaule en place pendant que Jim était inconscient, n'ayant rien pour enlever la douleur.

Nala dégagea complètement le bras et l'épaule du capitaine. Elle se procura quelques branches de la bonne dimension pour immobilier son avant-bras. Elle enveloppa rapidement le bras blessé à plusieurs endroits et s'inquiéta un moment pour le coude. Ce dernier était raide et en palpant la peau tendue, Nala remarqua qu'un des os fracturé avait presque percé la peau. Elle allait devoir immobiliser le coude aussi, mais n'avait aucune idée comment. Le capitaine se mit à gémir, il reprenait conscience. Il sentit une vive douleur l'envahir et ouvrit ses yeux rapidement, prêts à faire face à ce qui l'attendait.

-Doucement Jim….doucement…. tu as eu un accident, mais tout va bien maintenant… souffla la jeune femme.

Nala parla doucement et le capitaine prit quelques secondes pour bien distinguer son visage et la reconnaître. Il tenta de se relever doucement glissant son bras sur sa cuisse, mais la douleur cuisante l'en empêcha. Nala pouvait clairement sentir les vagues de douleur qui parcouraient le corps de son rescapé.

-Que s'est –il passé… je..…… une…. avalanche ? Souffla doucement Jim en comprenant ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se mit à regarder son bras et son épaule qui le faisait souffrir. Il ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré.

- Jim, je crois que tu as l'épaule démise et plusieurs fractures. Il faut immobiliser ton bras. Ordonna presque la jeune femme.

Jim fit un léger signe de la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais n'avait pas du tout envie de vivre ce moment. Nala vint se positionner derrière lui. Elle plia doucement le bras blessé de façon à le faire reposer sur le torse du capitaine et lui demanda de le tenir dans cette position. Elle plaça son genou contre le dos de Jim. De ses deux mains, elle saisit rapidement l'épaule et exerça une pression opposée à celle que faisait son genou.

Jim serra les dents et lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Nala se poser sur son épaule, se retint pour ne pas crier. Plus la pression était forte, plus la douleur augmentait. Il sentait des vagues de douleur l'envahir, des gouttes de sueurs se formèrent sur son front et d'un coup, la douleur le fit passer dans le monde de l'inconscient.

Nala avait sentit l'épaule retrouver sa place et amortit doucement le corps du capitaine. Elle le déposa sur le sac de couchage qu'elle avait étendu au préalable pour le garder au chaud. Elle fouilla dans le sac de Jim pour lui ajouter une couverture.

La jeune femme regarda un moment le corps inerte du capitaine et était soulagée de le savoir inconscient. Elle sortit un bout de vêtement de son sac qu'elle déchira pour fabriquer une attelle qui supporterait le bras blessé de son rescapé. L'épaule était très enflée et pour réduire le tout, la jeune femme appliqua un morceau de glace. Elle allait devoir garder un œil sur son blessé, afin d'essayer de minimiser l'effet de choc ainsi que les infections.

Elle ajouta ensuite quelques bouts de bois dans le feu et s'occupa à préparer leur prochain repas. La soirée était déjà avancée et la jeune femme sentait la fatigue l'envahir tranquillement. Une fois le repas prêt, elle alla vérifier l'état de Jim. Elle appuya doucement ses mains sur le front du blessé et ferma les yeux un moment. Elle pouvait sentir les vagues de douleur traverser le corps de l'homme. Elle le laissa dormir et vérifia qu'il était bien au chaud.

Nala s'éloigna du feu et fit quelques pas vers l'entrée de la grotte qui leur servait d'abri. Elle s'assit par terre et observa les étoiles. Le ciel était magnifique. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa nouvelle connaissance. En fouillant dans son sac, elle avait pu voir quelques symboles qu'elle reconnaissait, dont un transmetteur utilisé par Starfleet. Jim devait servir dans Starfleet. Elle allait devoir voir avec lui comment retourner chez lui. Il avait besoin de soin et la ville la plus proche était à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Une marche qui allait être laborieuse pour son ami qui devait supporter la douleur. Nala avait toujours été seule dans cette forêt, croisant rarement d'autres humains qui aimaient s'aventurer dans la nature comme elle, sans aucune autre ressource que celle que la nature pouvait fournir. Il était clair qu'elle pouvait voyager plus vite que Jim, mais était réticente à le laisser seul dans son état. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer qu'elle avait certaines habiletés sans éveiller une curiosité malsaine. Non, elle allait devoir l'aider, mais elle le ferait de la bonne vieille manière.

Une fois son repas terminé, elle retourna à l'intérieur, s'assura que tout allait pour Jim et sortit sa couverture thermique pour dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

McCoy se réveilla avec une plaquette de données pour son ordinateur collée sur la joue. Il s'était endormi sur son bureau, mais avait au moins terminé ses rapports. Il s'étira doucement et décida d'aller se rafraîchir avant que Christine ne le surprenne et ne remarque qu'il n'avait pas ou peu dormi encore une autre nuit. Peine perdue, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la belle infirmière blonde qui croisa les bras en le voyant.

- Je … je m'en allais justement dormir… Lança Léonard tel un gamin qui se faisait prendre par sa mère.

Christine fit un léger signe de tête. À quoi bon passer un commentaire puisque de toute façon, le docteur ne changeait pas. Elle lui rappela qu'il avait peu de temps pour dormir avant que son quart de travail ne commence.

McCoy quitta l'infirmerie rapidement et décida finalement d'aller manger quelque chose. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller dormir. Il entra dans la cafétéria et vit que Scott était attablé seul.

-Je peux Scotty ? Demanda le docteur avec son plateau.

-Sure docteur , répondit l'ingénieur en enlevant sa lecture de devant lui.

Les deux hommes discutèrent de leur dernière mission qui avait donnée bien du travail à Scott. L'ingénieur avait du faire plusieurs réparations. Ils se demandaient bien quelles allait être leur prochaine mission. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Scotty quitta le docteur pour retourner au travail et McCoy termina seul son déjeuner. Il avait hâte de revoir Jim pour continuer leurs discussions animées. Et puis, McCoy devait prendre sa revanche au poker où Jim lui avait enlevé une bonne petite somme. Le CMO se leva avec un sourire aux lèvres, il avait bien l'intention de mieux performer la prochaine fois.

Sur la passerelle, Spock venait de commencer son quart et s'assit dans le siège du capitaine. Il n'était jamais totalement à l'aise sur cette chaise qui n'était pas le sienne. Il fit rapidement le tour des officiers sur place pour avoir le dernier rapport des activités. La livraison était terminée, M. Scott avait presque terminé les réparations et ils attendaient un mot de la colonie afin d'être certain que tout était sous contrôle avant de repartir. De plus, de nouveaux ordres n'allaient pas tarder à Arriver, Spock les attendant dans l'heure.

///////////////////////////////////////

Jim se réveilla en sursaut. Une vive douleur lui rappela où il était et ce qui était arrivé. Doucement, il s'assit et vit que Nala avait immobilisée son bras et son épaule. Son bras était replié et attaché contre son torse. Il ressentit un frisson le parcourir, il avait sans doute de la fièvre. Il scruta la pièce afin de trouver de l'eau. Il avait terriblement soif et il n'était pas question de réveiller sa garde-malade, elle avait besoin de repos, elle aussi. Jim lui devait la vie et il en était totalement reconnaissant. Il sortit lentement de son sac de couchage, referma au mieux son manteau et se releva doucement. En posa le pied droit sur le sol, il retomba lourdement par terre. Il avait dû se faire une entorse lors de sa chute. Il était endolori. Il devait avoir plusieurs bleus, suite à sa chute. Ne pouvant pas vraiment se déplacer, il attrapa de ses mains tremblantes un petit bloc de glace et le laissa fondre dans sa bouche. C'était vraiment divin. Il en chercha un autre puis décida d'alimenter le feu qui n'était plus qu'un tas de braise. Lorsqu'il échappa la buche proche du feu, Nala ouvrit les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Jim debout.

- Je vois que mon travail est déjà terminé, mon malade est debout, lança la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

- J'ai toujours guérit vite ! Répondit le capitaine qui tentait de remettre le bout de bois dans le feu.

Nala vint l'aider et Jim la remercia avec un sourire comme seul lui pouvait les faire.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de cuisiner le déjeuner, dit Jim en se laissant tomber par terre devant le feu.

-Dommage, je commençais à avoir faim! Répondit Nala en regardant Jim. Ce dernier était pâle et essayait de camoufler la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Nala s'activa lentement pour préparer un déjeuner pendant que Jim ajoutait lentement du bois dans le feu. Le capitaine ressentait encore de la douleur dans son épaule et son bras, mais ne voulait rien montrer. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Il avait deux choix, soit trouver un endroit où se faire soigner sur la planète ou attendre encore trois jours avant que son vaisseau ne vienne le reprendre. Jim regarda un moment Nala qui faisait fondre de la neige. Il était reconnaissant de son aide, et surtout de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais il ne voulait surtout pas devenir un fardeau au cours des prochains jours. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle, mais elle avait peut être mieux à faire que s'occuper d'un inconnu.

Jim fut surpris par les yeux bleus brillants. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres comme si elle avait compris ou entendu ce qui se passait dans la tête du capitaine.

-Jim, j'aimerais savoir quels étaient tes plans au départ, car je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser dans cet état, dit doucement la jeune femme en préparant le liquide noir qu'elle n'avait pas aimé la dernière fois.

- J'ai un point de rendez-vous avec mon vaisseau dans trois jours. Je pensais me rendre doucement à cet endroit pour les attendre. Lança le jeune capitaine en cherchant dans son sac sa carte numérique.

Nala servit une tasse de café à son rescapé et s'assit à côté de lui en regardant les flammes. Elle avait bien reconnu l'endroit et pouvait l'y conduire, mais il allait être difficile de faire le chemin en 3 jours, surtout dans l'état où était son compagnon.

- Je connais bien l'endroit, je te guiderai, mais trois jours, c'est court ! laissa échapper la jeune femme.

Jim ne répondit pas. Il aimait l'honnêteté de Nala et n'allait pas lui reprocher.

-Dans ce cas, on est mieux de partir au plus vite, dit le capitaine en se relevant avec l'aide de son bras fonctionnel.

Nala aida Jim à se mettre sur pied. Elle ramassa les affaires du capitaine pour les placer dans son sac et s'occupa de regrouper ses quelques affaires.

En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent chaussés de raquettes en chemin vers le point de rendez-vous. Jim avait insisté pour transporter son sac et Nala n'avait rien pu faire pour le dissuader. À plusieurs reprises, elle l'avait observé discrètement et voyait clairement qu'il souffrait. Il avait peu de souffle et il suait à grosses goutte. Sa cheville le faisait souffrir à chaque pas. Elle s'arrêta pour boire un peu d'eau et en offrit à Jim qui était plus qu'heureux de faire une pause. Depuis un bon moment déjà, il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur grugeait une bonne partie de son énergie et il malgré tous les efforts de concentration qu'il faisait, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Chaque pas était une souffrance, car son bras rebondissait doucement sur lui et sa cheville était en feu, sans parler de son mal de tête qui ne le laissait pas tranquille.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, Nala attrapa rapidement le sac du capitaine et prit les devants. Jim n'était pas heureux de la situation, mais il était clair qu'il ne pouvait plus le soutenir. Il avait de la difficulté à maintenir le rythme et lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta encore et qu'elle posa les sacs par terre le capitaine soupira. Il sentit une vague de nausée le parcourir et ferma les yeux pour prendre plusieurs grandes respirations pour la faire passer.

-Je crois qu'on a besoin de manger un peu, lança la jeune femme en se tournant vers le capitaine qui était en sueur. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle, en tendant la bouteille d'eau au capitaine qui prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de répondre.

- Pas beaucoup, mais je devine que ça va venir.

En terminant sa phrase, il prit une grande gorgée d'eau. Le liquide froid descendit le long de sa gorge en feu et apaisa sa soif. Il n'avait pas faim du tout et sentait sa vision se troubler, mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

Nala sortit son matériel afin de préparer un ragoût de racines d'arbres très nutritif. Elle se mit à observer secrètement le capitaine qui semblait en grande souffrance. Malgré l'attelle faite par la jeune femme, il était clair que les diverses fractures pouvaient bouger. Une fois son repas en train de se réchauffer, elle s'approcha de Jim.

- Je vais jeter un œil, dit doucement Nala en approchant ses mains de l'épaule blessée. Jim se laissa faire, mais se défendit de montrer tout signe de douleur lorsqu'elle se mit à doucement enlever le bandage qui serrait la blessure.

L'épaule du capitaine était rouge et enflée ainsi que son bras. Nala porta une attention particulière au coude où elle vit qu'un os semblait vouloir percer la peau. Il y avait eu des déplacements et la jeune femme avait peur que la fracture s'ouvre. Il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit dans ses conditions.

- Je crois que nous allons passer la nuit ici. Nous avons besoin de repos.

Elle tendit un bol de ragoût au capitaine. Ce dernier le plaça sur ses genoux repliés devant lui et le regarda un moment. Son estomac ne pouvait rien prendre. Il approcha le bol de sa bouche et se retourna vivement pour vomir dans la neige. Son estomac décida de vider son contenu et continua de se contracter même sis plus rien ne voulait sortir. Jim sentait son corps se crisper à chaque vague de bile qui sortait de sa bouche. Lorsque le tout s'arrêta, il se laissa tomber sur le côté complètement épuisé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Nala s'approcha de lui et plaça une masse de neige dans un linge. Elle passa doucement la compresse sur le visage et le cou du capitaine afin de le ranimer.

-Jim, nous allons t'étendre dans ton sac de couchage, souffla doucement la jeune femme.

Elle sentit le capitaine frémir, son corps était parcouru de frissons. Elle posa sa main sur le front du capitaine et sentit la peau chaude et moite. Elle réussit à installer Jim dans son sac de couchage et décida de faire un feu afin de le garder au chaud.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui pour manger son repas. Elle changea sa compresse et l'appliqua sur l'épaule enflée du capitaine avant de s'installer pour la nuit. Elle prit du temps à s'endormir, elle était soucieuse. L'état de Jim n'allait pas en s'améliorant et elle avait bien peur qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps ou que Jim ne puisse pas attendre tout ce temps.

//////////////////////////////////

Nyota reçu le message tant attendu par l'équipage : leurs nouveaux ordres. Elle espéra pendant quelques secondes que ces derniers allaient inclure un moment de répit pour l'équipage. Elle soupira en entendant l'amiral Komack demander à parler au commandeur en privée. Elle savait très bien que cela signifiait une mission qui n'allait pas être de tout repos.

prit la communication dans ses quartiers.

-M. Spock, content de vous parler. Excellent travail, vous avez évité à la colonie minière de Tyluis II une épidémie qui aurait pu mettre en danger les habitants et tous ceux dépendent d'eux. Bon travail ! Dit l'amiral sur un ton neutre, ne démontrant aucune émotion.

L'amiral était reconnu pour son manque d'émotion et pour toujours tenir la ligne dure. Peu de gens l'appréciaient, encore moins le capitaine qui avait eu plusieurs discussions animées avec l'amiral. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas James Kirk. Il le trouvait trop fougueux et extrêmement têtu. Il avait tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et à ne pas suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Heureusement pour le capitaine, tous les amiraux n'étaient pas de l'avis de Komack.

- Merci amiral, répondit le vulcain sur le même ton.

-Vos prochains ordres sont de vous rendre dans le système Ratus IV, il semblerait qu'une vague de pillage par des vaisseaux inconnus fait rage. Votre mission est de vous rendre sur place, d'investiguer les différents vols et d'éradiquer la cause.

-Amiral, j'aurais souhaité retourner à la base 12 pour terminer nos réparations suite à notre dernière altercation avec les Klingons.

-Impossible M. Spock, cet arrêt reporterait votre mission d'au moins une semaine. De plus, selon les derniers rapports, il ne vous reste plus que des réparations mineures à terminer.

-Amiral, notre structure a été endommagé et plusieurs réparations ont été faites de façon temporaire, je vous demande de reconsi…

- Requête refusée Commandeur » coupa sèchement l'amiral qui n'aimait pas qu'on remettre en question ses décisions.

- Bien compris amiral. Avons-nous des informations sur ceux qui causent les pillages? Demanda le vulcain sur un ton neutre.

-Aucunes, à vous de nous les fournir, Komack terminé !

Sans dire rien de plus, l'amiral coupa la communication laissant le commandeur avec un mystère sur les bras.

Spock communiqua avec la passerelle afin de donner la nouvelle direction. Ils allaient devoir passer prendre le capitaine une journée à l'avance au grand mécontentement du docteur McCoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Au cours de la nuit, Jim se mit à délirer, il se mit à marmonner des choses étranges pour la jeune femme. Elle essaya de le calmer, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Nala se mit à concocter une tisane à base de tige d'arbres. Cet arbre avait des vertus apaisantes et pouvait guérir certaines infections. Elle en fit boire à Jim, espérant ainsi le soulager un peu. À l'aube, elle fit les yeux noisette s'ouvrirent.

-Bon matin ! Dit-elle doucement en se rapprochant de lui. Elle enleva la compresse du front du malade et lui toucha le visage afin de vérifier sa température.

Le cerveau de Jim prit du temps à reconnaître la voix et à savoir où il était. Il se sentait faible, fiévreux et des spasmes de douleur ne cessaient de le parcourir. Sans rien avoir demandé, il sentit un petit bloc de glace se glisser entre ses lèvres et savoura l'eau qui glissait lentement dans sa gorge.

- Merr…ci, finit-il par dire dans un souffle.

Il essaya de soulever sa tête, mais tout se mit à tourner et son estomac décida de montrer son mécontentement en vidant son pauvre contenu sur le sol. Jim avait eu à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour ne pas asperger Nala.

La jeune femme aida Jim à se recoucher et ajouta sa couverture sur le corps tremblant de Jim.

-Un peu mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit le capitaine d'une voix rauque.

Il n'était pas question pour eux de repartir. Nala attrapa une tasse de tisane et aida le capitaine à en prendre une gorgé.

-Je sais que le goût n'est pas merveilleux, mais c'est plein de vitamines et cela va t'aider à garder des forces, dit Nala en reposant doucement la tête de Kirk.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le capitaine à sa garde malade.

-Une tisane faite à partir de branches d'arbres… je pourrai te montrer lequel un peu plus tard si tu le souhaites.

Jim acquiesça et ferma les yeux un moment pour reprendre de l'énergie. Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son épaule.

-Ça va réduire l'enflure et la pression sur ton bras. Dit la jeune femme en fixant intensément le capitaine. Elle espérait le soulager un peu.

-Merci… je me demandais ce que tu faisais dans ces bois ?

Nala s'installa en face de lui et attrapa de quoi déjeuner. « Je suis moi aussi en vacances. Il me reste quelques jours et j'aime passer du temps seule. J'ai vu que tu étais dans Starfleet, un homme des étoiles ?»

Jim hocha la tête.

-Que fais-tu quand tu n'es pas dans les bois en train de sauver des gens ? Souffla le capitaine tout en camouflant une vague de douleur.

Et voilà, la discussion commençait et Nala ne voulait pas nécessaire beaucoup parler d'elle. Elle en savait peu sur Jim, mais ce qu'elle connaissait de lui l'amenait à croire qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Je suis musicienne….

La discussion s'engagea autour de la musique et Nala expliqua au capitaine qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe de musique. Elle aimait autant jouer de la musique que de se promener dans la forêt. Jim écouta longuement la jeune femme parler de ses passions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien en sa compagnie, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu.

Nala alla glisser sa main dans celle de Jim et ce dernier sentit la douce chaleur de la jeune femme l'envahir, la douleur semblait si loin, presque disparue et il s'endormit rapidement. Lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration régulière du capitaine, elle se mit à sourire. Elle devait maintenant trouver une façon de les sortir de ce pétrin.

Nala veilla à tenir le capitaine au chaud et à lui fournir des petits morceaux de glace et de la tisane tout au long de la journée. Il n'était pas capable d'avaler rien d'autre. Elle avait essayé de lui faire avaler quelques petits morceaux de noix, mais lorsqu'il rejeta le peu que contenait son estomac, elle ne lui proposa plus rien. Afin de l'aider à soulager sa douleur et mieux dormir, elle lui massa les tempes et lui envoya des vagues de soulagement.

/////////////////////////////

Lorsque Spock entendit le bruit caractéristique de la porte automatique de la passerelle, il savait déjà qui faisait son entrée. Son hypothèse prit peu de temps à se vérifier.

-Spock !!! Pourquoi allons-nous chercher Jim ? Je croyais qu'il avait encore deux jours de permission, lança McCoy d'une voix plutôt en colère.

-Nous avons reçu nos nouveaux ordres docteur et je ne crois pas que le capitaine voudrait allonger ses vacances de deux semaines, répondit le vulcain en regarda le docteur.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il imaginait la tête de Jim si Spock lui annonçait qu'il ne pourrait pas venir le chercher à la date prévu et qu'il viendrait deux semaine plus tard. Jim ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps éloigner de son vaisseau.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La nuit suivante, Jim n'allait toujours pas mieux. Lorsque Jim reprit conscience, elle insista pour examiner son bras, mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement expliquant qu'il se sentait bien. La jeune femme plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Jim.

-Jim, s'il vous-plaît, laisse-moi regarder… Laissa échapper doucement Nala en fixant Jim droit dans les yeux. Elle était préoccupée de son état et voyant son inquiétude, il accepta d'un signe de tête.

Nala détacha doucement le bandage qui recouvrait le bras du capitaine et elle se sentit faire un soubresaut. L'épaule et le bras étaient toujours très enflé et commençait à prendre une couleur bleutée. Nala se pencha pour observer le coude. Une partie de l'os du bras était visible. Sentant le corps du capitaine vibrer de douleur, elle plaça tout de suite ses mains sur les tempes de Jim et aussitôt, il sentit une vague de chaleur et d'apaisement le guider vers le sommeil.

Nala désinfecta la plaie ouverte et refit un bandage serré sur le bras du capitaine. Elle avait sentit la douleur de son ami et avait de la difficulté à le voir souffrir.

Elle se mit à faire ce qui lui semblait le plus logique sans songer aux conséquences. Elle ouvrit le sac de Jim et sortit le communicateur. Elle ouvrit l'appareil et lança son message.

« J'appelle le vaisseau de Jim Kirk, répondez s.v.p. » Nala attendit un moment et répéta son message.

///////////////////////////////////

Sur la passerelle, M. Sulu tenait le siège central. Rien en vue, il était en train de remplir son rapport lorsque le lieutenant Uhura lui fit part d'un étrange message.

-Sur haut-parleur, lieutenant ! Demanda gentiment Sulu.

_« J'appelle le vaisseau de Jim Kirk, répondez s.v.p. ……… J'appelle le vaisseau de Jim Kirk, répondez s.v.p.» _

Hikaru fit un signe à Uhura afin qu'elle ouvre une fréquence pour qu'il puisse répondre.

-Ici le lieutenant Sulu, commandant présentement le vaisseau Entreprise, veuillez vous identifier S.V.P. Répondit aussitôt le pilote.

-Je suis Nala, une habitante de Mio, en présence de Jim Kirk, je crois savoir qu'il sert sur votre vaisseau. Il a été blessé et il doit recevoir des soins. Est-il possible pour vous de vous baser sur ce signal pour le récupérer?

Uhura sursauta en entendant la provenance de ce message.

-Sulu, le communicateur du capitaine ne peut pas transmettre d'aussi loin, nous sommes hors de portée, affirma le lieutenant en se retournant vers sa console attendant les indications de Sulu.

Ce dernier demanda d'ouvrir la fréquence et questionna la jeune femme.

-Nala, vous allez trouver ma question étrange, mais où êtes-vous ? Est-il possible de lui parler ?

-Je suis présentement à environ deux jours de marche de votre point de rencontre, sur la planète Mio. Impossible pour lui de vous parler, il n'est pas conscient. Écoutez, je crois qu'il serait bon que vous déterminiez la provenance de mon signal pour vérifier que je ne mens pas et venez le chercher SVP.

-Un instant, Nala, ne quittez pas, dit Sulu en faisant un signe au lieutenant de fermer la fréquence. Lieutenant, identifiez la provenance du signal et prévenez , ordonna Sulu.

Lorsque M. Spock fut au courant de la situation et que la provenance du message avait bel et bien été confirmée, il accéléra à Warp 7 pour arriver plus rapidement sur place. Nala reçu le message que l'Entreprise serait sur place d'ici 5 ou 6 heures.

La jeune femme s'assura que Jim était toujours au chaud. Elle ramassa lentement ses affaires. Elle devait être partie lorsque l'Entreprise allait arriver. Elle ne voulait pas de questions. Elle s'assit à côté de Jim pour observer les étoiles en écoutant le souffle lent et de moins en moins régulier de Jim qui dormait. Elle regarda un moment le capitaine et savait maintenant qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'approche du vaisseau, elle ouvrit le communicateur, le plaça dans la main du capitaine, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna rapidement. En un court laps de temps, on ne vit plus de trace de sa présence.

//////////////////////////////////////

McCoy et Spock se trouvaient dans la salle du téléporteur avec un manteau d'hiver attendant le signal. Une fois les coordonnées de téléportation, ils donnèrent le signal et se retrouvèrent dans une forêt de gros sapins remplit de neige.

-Spock, par ici !

McCoy venait d'apercevoir le capitaine qui n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Il sortit rapidement son scanner médical et le passa sur le corps de son ami. Il se tourna vers Spock.

-J'ai un pouls faible, je dois le remonter à bord, maintenant.

Spock acquiesça et décida de ramasser le reste des affaires personnelles de son capitaine. Il se mit ensuite à scanner les environs à la recherche d'une présence, la femme qui avait appelé le vaisseau. Il ne trouva rien de vivant à plusieurs kilomètres. Spock leva un sourcil en signe d'étonnement et décida de remonter à bord pour questionner le capitaine une fois qu'il allait reprendre conscience.

McCoy à l'aide d'une équipe médical transporta Jim à l'infirmerie et défit doucement les vêtements du capitaine pour dégager son bras et son épaule. Il prit plusieurs scan, injecta un antibiotique afin de combattre l'infection qui avait gagné le bras de Jim et demanda qu'on prépare une salle de chirurgie. Il y avait de la reconstruction à faire.

Jute avant d'entrer en salle d'opération, Jim reprit ses esprits.

-Nala ? Souffla Jim à moitié conscient. La douleur était revenue et il avait peine à la supporter.

-Jim, tu es sur l'Entreprise, tout va bien! Souffla doucement McCoy qui se tourna vers un chariot non loin afin de préparer un hypospray.

Le capitaine qui divaguait par bout sous l'influence de la forte fièvre, tenta de soulever sa tête et se mit à crier : « Nala… NALA!!!». Il sentit une main retenir sa tête et la sensation d'un hypo sur son bras avant de retomber dans l'inconscient.

-Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter plus tard Jim, répondit doucement le docteur inquiet en voyant son ami refermer ses yeux. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire et plusieurs heures de chirurgie à pratiquer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Nala s'était nichée dans un arbre en attendant que les amis de Jim ne viennent le chercher. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard inquiet de ses deux compagnons, elle soupira de soulagement. Il était clair qu'il était entre bonne main. Nala fut surprise de voir que le Vulcain avait scanné les alentours, sans doute à sa recherche. Elle avait dû s'arranger pour ne pas être détectée. Elle regarda Jim un moment et lorsqu'il disparut, elle reprit sa route sachant qu'elle croiserait encore celle de Jim Kirk. Le vulcain resta en arrière pour récolter les affaires de son capitaine. Ce dernier se mit à fixer les bois. Nala eut l'impression un moment qu'elle pouvait la voir ou la sentir. Il posa son regard à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La jeune femme retint son souffle et observa Spock. Elle était certaine qu'il sentait sa présence… mais c'était impossible !

/////////////////////////

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Jim reconnu le bruit familier du biobed, puis l'odeur caractéristique de l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Doucement Jim, doucement, murmura McCoy qui avait attendu un bon moment son réveil.

-Bones, laissa échapper doucement le capitaine en essayant de regarder son épaule. Tout se mit à tourner et Jim ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire passer le tout. Il sentit un hypospray s'injecter dans son bras.

-Comme ça, ça ira mieux Jim, dit le docteur en reposant son instrument sur le chariot. Il se mit à faire les lectures du biobed et semblait inquiet.

-Comment… suis-je arrivé ici, balbutia Jim épuisé déjà du peu de conversation.

-En fait, j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises, j'ai dû user de mes talents de constructeur… On pourrait presque dire que tu as un nouveau bras, lança le docteur, fier de son travail.

Jim avait le bras immobilisé par un carcan en plastique ainsi que plusieurs appareils sur son épaule et son avant-bras blessé.

-L'effet de l'anesthésie va se dissiper, tu devrais te sentir mieux dans quelques minutes. Dans une bonne semaine, tu devrais être assez fort pour qu'on commence à travailler des exercices pour retrouver ta mobilité. En attendant, le régénérateur de cellules osseuses termine mon travail. C'est un peu douloureux, je dois l'avouer et interdiction de bouger ce bras.

Jim qui avait eu l'impression d'avoir tout son côté droit en feu comprenait maintenant le sens « d'un peu douloureux ». Les effets de l'antidouleur du docteur commençaient à faire effet et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

Le CMO n'ajouta rien, il était bien content de voir son ami sombrer dans le sommeil. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil aux panneaux de signes vitaux et était encore un peu inquiet de voir que la fièvre qui avait été si forte dans les dernières heures était encore présente.

Au même moment, Spock entra dans l'infirmerie. McCoy rassura le Vulcain qui regardait son ami avec des yeux soucieux.

-Jim a parlé d'une certaine Nala, une idée de qui elle peut être Spock ? Demanda McCoy au Vulcain qui observait le capitaine.

-Je présume docteur qu'il s'agit de la même personne qui a communiqué avec le vaisseau pour nous prévenir de l'état du capitaine, mais je n'ai aucune idée de son identité. Après votre départ, j'ai scanné l'endroit et je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de vie autre qu'animale sur plusieurs kilomètres.

-Comment a-t-elle pu disparaître si vite ? Rétorqua Leonard intrigué.

-Impossible de répondre à cette question pour l'instant docteur. J'ai demandé à M. Chekov de faire un scan de l'endroit où nous avons trouvé le capitaine avec les senseurs du vaisseau. S'il y avait une présence que je n'ai pas pu détecter, nous le saurons bientôt. Je vais aller chercher dans les registres de la planète le nom de NALA.

- Aussitôt que Jim reprend conscience, il pourra nous en dire plus, dit McCoy qui se dirigea vers son bureau terminer son rapport sur l'état de santé du commandant de l'Entreprise.

Le docteur fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il savait que le vulcain n'allait pas laisser ce mystère sans réponse, mais ils avaient peu de temps pour enquêter.

///////////////////////////

Nala descendit de son arbre et enleva ses raquettes qu'elle avait accrochées sur son dos. La neige était épaisse et collait aux arbres rendant le paysage féérique. La jeune femme se sentait si bien dans cet endroit, comme si elle avait toujours appartenu à cette forêt. Elle ajusta son manteau et prit la direction du n'importe où. Il lui restait encore deux jours avant de retrouver ses obligations et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'écourter son escapade. Telle une flèche, elle se mit à marcher à une très grande vitesse. Dans les bois, à l'abri de tous regards, elle pouvait se permettre d'être plus elle-même.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Spock était assit à sa console en train de visionner la liste que l'ordinateur lui avait procurée. Il y avait plus de 10 000 références comportant NALA. Spock restreignit sa recherche en ne cherchant que dans les prénoms féminins. Il réussit à réduire sa liste à 526 dont 138 prénoms simples. À partir de là, Spock étudia la voix et avec l'aide de l'ordinateur afin de créer un profil. L'ordinateur situa la jeune femme entre 20 et 30 ans suivant l'intonation ainsi que le vocabulaire utilisé. Certes, il pouvait y avoir des erreurs en fonction des différentes races et ou langages utilisés, mais la piste n'était pas mauvaise. L'échantillon du scientifique se réduisit à 77 personnes. Le premier officier se mit à lire les dossiers ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il cherchait. Sa recherche n'avançait plus depuis un moment lorsque le Dr. McCoy lui signifia que le capitaine venait de se réveiller. Le vulcain laissa le commandement à M. Sulu et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Jim se réveillait tranquillement avec un mal de tête lorsque son premier officier fit son apparition à côté de son lit. Le capitaine regarda un moment son ami. Il pouvait déceler bien caché dans les traits de son premier officier une certaine inquiétude.

- Comment vous sentez-vous capitaine ?

- Mieux, murmura Jim afin de rassurer le vulcain.

- Capitaine, lorsque vous étiez sur la planète, nous avons reçu un message d'une jeune femme se nommant Nala.

- Un message ? Rétorqua le capitaine fortement intéressé.

Kirk tenta de s'asseoir, mais avec son épaule immobilisée, la tâche était un peu plus ardue. Spock vint l'aider et replaça les oreillers afin de rendre son ami plus confortable. Jim remercia le vulcain qui fit un signe de tête en guise de réponse. Spock mit ses mains derrière son dos et continua son rapport.

-Il semblerait que la jeune femme qui a communiqué avec l'Entreprise a utilisé votre communicateur, poursuivit Spock.

-Pourquoi aviez-vous quitté votre itinéraire préalable ?

- Nous étions en route vers Mio depuis peu, mais à cette distance, il était impossible pour nous de capter votre communicateur, continua Spock sur le même ton.

- Elle avait sûrement un émetteur ou un communicateur plus puissant que le mien, je n'ai pas fouillé dans son sac, dit Jim comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

-En effet, rétorqua Spock.

- J'aurais aimé la retrouver pour la remercier, mais nous ne pouvons pas accorder plus de temps à cette recherche, dit finalement le capitaine un peu déçu.

- Bien sûr capitaine, répondit le premier officier.

Jim étouffa un bâillement, il commençait à sentir la fatigue, ses yeux fermaient tout seul. Spock laissa son ami se reposer et salua le docteur avant de retourner sur la passerelle. Leonard trouva le capitaine bien endormi et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il était content qu'il soit sain et sauf.

FIN


End file.
